Allure
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: Yuuri is the most powerful vampire with domain at Hasetsu until he leaves for Detroit. After his return for the first time in five years, his priority is training for the Grand Prix with Viktor. Other vampires have steadily invaded his territory, but he's not interested in reasserted his dominance too strongly…Until he catches one of them feeding on Viktor to the point of death


**This is a prompt from the yoikinkmeme…a prompt that I posted :'D but I waited a few weeks until I decided to write it myself since it didn't seem like anyone else would. Aha but what can you do \\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **But why is this 11k words long, I'm sorry**

 **I'm adding and mixing traits from vampire lore all over to fit the plot lmao**

 **As for names, it will be Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov (do people seriously fight over this? Jesus Christ fandom…)**

 **Warnings: Language, blood, violence**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

His eyes are normal. That's what Katsuki Yuuri had always thought.

He blinks when he hears the groan, his grip tightening when he notices the man in his arms slipping. It's nearing two in the morning, so the hallways of the inn are empty. He had caught the man walking out of his room to use the bathroom. With an easy smile, Yuuri played the part of a good host, stopping the man on his way back to ask if he needed anything. Within a minute, the skater had the sleepy customer against the wooden walls, his mouth on his neck.

He pulls away, running his tongue over his sharpened incisors to savor every drop of hot crimson. His mind is humming with a pleasant buzz, and he can feel the bliss from his prey through the feedback. He cuts off the connection, separating their minds before he presses his face against the man's neck. He licks at the two puncture holes thoroughly. The man let out a soft sigh, and the holes slowly scrunch up until they are mere spots of tender, pink skin. Yuuri's shoulders stiffen when hands make their way to touch his warm cheeks- flushed with new blood.

"Y-your eyes…pretty." The customer gushes with a dopey grin, high on trance. Yuuri let out a breath of amusement, and tilts the man's chin up.

"Go back to your room and get some rest." He murmurs, letting his pheromones surround the two of them. The man's eyes grow darker, and he nods eagerly. Yuuri loosens his grip, and watches the customer stagger his way back to his room in a daze. He would wake the next morning, thinking this encounter as nothing more than a dream.

He stretches widely, feeling the soreness in his muscles from practice melt away. He always did feel at top form in the middle of the night- even more so now that he had sufficiently fed.

"Pretty huh…" He catches sight of his reflection in the window. His eyes flash with the glint of moonlight, and he let out a snort. Brown pupils-utterly unremarkable in the Japanese population.

"Look at you, the little Casanova."

He yelps as loudly as he dares and nearly leaps out of his clothes. Yuuri whips his head around, and stutters. "M-minako- _sensei_! Don't just jump out of nowhere like that." He breathes a sigh of relief, his hand grasping at the material of his shirt.

The older woman gives him a wicked grin, and saunters into the hallway. Her footsteps are light, weight on the balls of her feet as she practically dances her way to Yuuri's side.

"Bullshit." She shoots back, "You could probably sense me a kilometer away. Well, if you weren't so drunk on your meal." She waves a hand towards the direction the guest had disappeared to. With little effort, Yuuri finds his presence. The man is back in his own room, passed out in content. Without pause, he continues spreading his influence a bit further until he can sense every being in Yu-topia. His parents are doing calculations for today's finances, Mari- _nee_ is getting ready for bed, and Viktor…

A smack on his head throws his focus off, and he hisses, " _Ow._ "

"It's rude to snoop around like that, Yuuri. Have I taught you nothing?" Minako scolds lightheartedly, and Yuuri gives her a sheepish laugh.

"What are you doing here anyways? I thought you went home hours ago." He heads for the main dining room, sensing more than hearing Minako follow him. Moving quick, he is in and out of the kitchen in seconds, a full teapot and cups in hand.

"I did, but you know how it goes. Night is the best time for us after all." She settles down on the tatami mat across from him, nodding in thanks when he sets a teacup before her.

"That's true." He smiles politely, and takes a sip from his own tea as his instructor goes off rambling about her catch of the night. Minako is one of the few of their kind who he considers a friend. Others would only observe or bare their fangs from a safe distance away. Perhaps it is the fact that he has known Minako since he was a human. He had trained and danced alongside her for over a decade; they were family.

"Ahhh it's so unfair, Yuuri." She switches topics and sighs dramatically, taking a swig from her cup as if she were downing shots. She pouts, and points a manicured nail. "You only need blood every other week while I'm here hunting twice a week. And there's not nearly enough nice looking guys for your poor _sensei_ to nibble on."

"It'd be better if I didn't have to need blood at all ahaha…" He laughs nervously, rubbing at his neck. The fresh blood is rushing through his veins, warming his entire body. It is _invigorating_ , and his entire body is relaxed with satisfaction. Minako is in the same boat, he observes. Her cheeks are rosy from her meal, her movements similar to those of a sated cat.

"Oh that's right. I came here because I had to tell you something." She puts her cup down, looking up. Yuuri gulps at the serious expression that took over. Her steel-grey eyes are shining, and he feels his own aura threaten to leak out to counter hers.

"There's been chatter out there…about you."

"M-me?!" He squeaks. "T-there really shouldn't be any reason for that, right? It's only been four months since I came back, and all I've been worrying about is the Grand Prix so it's not like I'm all that interesting or anything…"

"That's exactly the reason why they're talking." Her eyes narrow, and she begins picking at the floor mat. "You've returned after five years, and you've done _nothing_." Her fingers stall and she glances up, "They're restless."

"But why?" He insists, glaring down at his rapidly cooling tea. "I haven't even been one of them for that long- "

"That's the point," She interrupts, just as irritated, "you've been a vampire for _six_ years and you have the powers of one that should be _centuries_ old."

Silence washes over the two of them, filling up the tense atmosphere.

"I didn't want this." He speaks meekly, his hands tightening around his cup.

"Yuuri…"

He refuses to look at her- because he never asked to be turned. There was no reason he should have to care about the opinions of the other vampires that seemed to crawl around Hasetsu, watching his every move. He didn't ask for the pressure of the supernatural; he already had enough worries causing storms in his mind. There was protecting his family, watching his weight, his _anxiety_ , skating, the Grand Prix, _Viktor_ -

"Yuuri?" A new voice sounds in the darkness, and he lets out a gasping breath, the cup in his hand cracks with hairline fractures- _fuck,_ _his mom is going to kick his ass._

"V-viktor!?" He switches to English effortlessly, and he turns to stare at the end of the hallway. Viktor is rubbing at his eyes, letting out a big yawn. Makkachin pushes past his owner's legs and bounds over to Yuuri's feet, tail wagging.

"Were you talking to someone?" Viktor makes his way to the table, running a hand through his hair. Yuuri smiles gently at the groggy feedback he gets from the sleepy Russian, and spares the window behind Viktor a glance. Minako is hanging upside down from the sill, looking absolutely ridiculous. He gives her an apologetic grin, and she repays him with a look. _This conversation isn't over._ With that, she disappears into the darkness. He sighs before looking back to answer his coach's question.

"No, I was just thirsty so I got some tea." He replies with a soft smile, scratching at Makkachin's ears.

Viktor raises an eyebrow at the abandoned cup across from Yuuri, and the Japanese skater flails a bit.

"Why are you awake, Viktor? Is something wrong?" He keeps his voice steady, picking up the pot to pour some tea into the empty cup.

"Ah, it's okay Yuuri." Viktor moves to stop his arm, but Yuuri puts the pot down before the Russian can touch him. Viktor pulls his arm back fluidly before continuing, "Makka just had to go out for a second. I was going to head back to sleep." He smiles as he kneels down besides Yuuri, Makkachin sandwiched between the two of them happily.

"You shouldn't stay up too late either, Yuuri. Even though you seem to _love_ pulling all-nighters." He reaches over to bop Yuuri's nose with a finger. Yuuri yelps, pulling Makkachin closer to bury his face in the poodle's fur. Viktor's laugh is full of mirth as he shakes his finger in a scolding manner, "Maybe that's why I always have to drag you out of bed for practice!"

"You'll wake every one up if you keep being so loud." Yuuri gives him an exasperated sigh and pours himself another cup of tea, hiding a smile behind it.

"Hmmm, okay! Don't stay up too late or no jumps allowed at practice tomorrow. Good night, Yuuri!" Viktor reaches over again, brushing Yuuri's fringe aside with a gentle smile on his lips. Yuuri can barely move under the soft ministrations, his eyes wide and cheeks flush from something other than his meal.

"Good night." He whispers back, watching Viktor coax Makkachin to join him as he walked back to his room.

* * *

Two days later, Yuuri finds himself jumping from rooftop to rooftop, a grin on his face. It's good stealth training; at 3 in the morning, his footsteps have to be near silent if he wants to stay unheard. With extra speed in each step, his feet barely touch down on the roof tiles before he's springing to his next landing spot.

This extra night training has also helped him in terms of skating. Back when he first moved to Detroit at eighteen- _barely a year after he had turned_ \- he was an absolute mess. He couldn't control his speed nor strength, crashing into the walls of the rink and cracking the ice constantly. He had breakdowns every other day, scaring the living daylights out of Phichit the first few months. He couldn't control his diet well enough, and ended up getting sick when he ate over the limit of human food he could safely take in. He screwed up so many times, Celestino had questioned whether he made the right choice to bring Yuuri to the States so soon.

It only got better once he shed the burden in small amounts. Minako came to the States to support him for a year, helping him better adjust his new abilities to his skating style. Phichit was one of the first he told the truth to outside of his family. It was hard to keep something like that a secret from someone you had to live with for years. Phichit- _bless him_ -took the news as well as he could, and sought every opportunity to learn more about vampires, asking Yuuri if there was any way for him to help. Without Phichit, he probably would've never thought to try for the Grand Prix so soon.

Like Minako had said, he was leaps and bounds stronger than the rest of their kind. Minako, who has been a vampire for over three decades, could only do a fraction of the things he could do.

 _The strong ones make strong children._ Minako told him once when she found him hiding in a ditch, sobbing after a particularly strong panic attack. _The one that made you must've been ancient._ Well, that didn't help him at all. Yuuri had no idea who turned him. The event was a complete blur, and trying to remember only brought him flashes of blood and fear, leaving him shaking in blood-tinted tears.

He slows to a stop when he senses something amiss. He stands perfectly still from his perch, peering down at the alleyway below him. He'd be lying if he were to say he didn't notice the unusual amount of vampires roaming Hasetsu since his return. But they usually stay low-key, and don't bring too much attention to themselves. He can sense them using the main city as their hunting ground- where there would be more prey. They never go overboard with their feeding; Hasetsu isn't big enough of a city for people to go missing without someone questioning it.

But….

His eyes narrow at the scene before him. One of them- _a young one from the looks of it_ \- with his hands around the arms of a trembling girl with a grip strong enough to break skin. His head is buried deep in the crevice between her head and shoulder. Yuuri can see the steady stream of blood from where he's standing.

The young ones are always outliers to their system. They usually come in two categories. One: The newly turned and scared; they wander the city in a confused haze of bloodlust. Either some older vampire takes pity and teaches them, or they go through the first few weeks in conflicted agony until the hunger forces them to drink…and drink and drink…

Then there is the second type, who Yuuri believes to be more dangerous.

He leaps down, flaring his aura for a split second. It's strong enough to shock the other vampire out of his frenzy.

The second types are also young, but have already passed the initial state of moral conflict. These vampires have accepted their condition, and _thrive_ in it. They enjoy their new-found strength, bathing in the confidence of seemingly eternal life and invulnerability. That was definitely false; there are still many things that could destroy them. But these vampires are too drunk on their own power to listen. They flaunt their skills recklessly, using their allure at bars to pull strangers into their grasps. They are addicted to the high of drinking blood, bingeing without restraint. These vampires tend to drink every day and kill their victims without care. This is something Yuuri _will not allow_ at Hasetsu.

Yuuri reaches out, hand clamping down on the vampire's shoulder _hard_. With a flick of his wrist, the young one flies out of the alley into the street, skidding to a stop. The girl falls limply, and Yuuri catches her before she hits the ground. With a sigh of relief, he notices that the young one had only recently started feeding. Most of the blood is still in the system, it is only the initial gaping bite wound that caused the blood loss. He runs his tongue over the large wound quickly, allowing his saliva to close the holes before any more blood can be lost. He lowers her gently against the wall before moving to leave the alleyway.

"That large of a bite would've killed her in minutes. You should be more careful." He stops in front of the young one. He speaks as lightly as he can; he really doesn't want to start trouble with the others. The other vampire is struggling to lift himself up from the ground, he blinks out of his daze, staring up at Yuuri.

"W-what….what the fuck?!" He growls, and Yuuri winces, sparing the houses around them a quick glance.

"It's late, you don't want to get caught either right? Just go home, okay?" He raises his hands in a placating manner, hoping the brat would just admit he was wrong and leave.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, telling me what to do?!" The young one jumps to his feet at a speed humans can't follow, but to Yuuri's eyes- it was slow enough.

The other vampire grabs the front of his jacket in a tight grip, baring his fangs. "This street is my fuckin' territory, got that? Nobody comes messing with my prey and- "Yuuri has his hand around the other man's wrist before he can even finish. With a deep breath, he applies just enough pressure to make the bones creak in protest.

"O-ow! Ow! Ow hey what the fuck! Stop it! Shit-" The young one is howling in pain and Yuuri does a quick check around the houses, urging any human stirring to go back to sleep.

"I don't really care for who you are, but killing someone is wrong. Please be more careful next time." He repeats again, letting his hand go slack. The man sinks to the ground, pulling his bruised wrist to his chest, glaring up at Yuuri. Without another word, he vanishes.

Yuuri returns to the alleyway to retrieve the girl. She would wake up with sore shoulders, and maybe some lightheadedness- nothing a big breakfast wouldn't fix.

"What a surprise, Yuuri- _no-danna_..."

Yuuri stops; there is a figure leaning against a light pole. Light brown hair, tied in a ponytail…he relaxes just a fraction.

"Hara- _san_ , it's been a while." He tilts his head in a quick bow, shifting the girl's weight in his arms. Hara is one of the local vampires, a part of Hasetsu since Yuuri was a child. He looks no older than Yuuri, but he knows the man's been around for at least fifty years. He never does much to draw attention to himself, claiming he'd prefer to observe the changing winds rather than blow them.

"It has. I heard you were back in town, but you've yet to really visit. I was wondering if something had happened." Hara pushes away from the pole with a smile, waltzing his way over to Yuuri.

"Ah…well…skating is more of a priority for me at the moment. The Grand Prix Final is only a few months away."

"Yes, I've seen the television crews. You also brought back a nice looking foreigner!" Hara laughs gleefully when Yuuri flushes pink.

"I-I didn't bring him back, Hara- _san_!" He protests as loudly as he dares. "Viktor came on his own accord."

Hara arches an eyebrow. "So you have no interest in _preying_ on him?"

Yuuri's words catch in his throat, and his jaw clicks shut. Feed…on Viktor? He's thought about it… _god_ he's thought about it ever since he saw Viktor sprawled across the inn's mats, dozing with his neck bare and unprotected. It would be so easy… _so easy_ to get Viktor where he wanted him. A quick release of his pheromones, a flash of his allure…Viktor would be undone and pliable under his grasp as he swipes in for a bite. The crunch of broken skin as sweet _sweet_ warmth floods his mouth- **!** He shakes his head. He couldn't do it. He didn't want Viktor like that- under trance, confused, suggestible, and _not Viktor_. That isn't the relationship he wants.

"That is not our relationship." He says aloud, and Hara studies him for a long minute before nodding.

"I apologize if I overstepped my boundaries." Hara offers, and Yuuri accepts the apology with a tilt of his head.

"But _danna_ …if I may be frank. I suggest you remember your standing as Hasetsu's strongest." Hara waves a hand, "It's been five years since you've shown your face here. In your absence, the amount of young fledglings have increased. You've felt it, surely." He pauses to watch Yuuri nodded affirmatively. "They've heard about your strength in theory only. Now, all they see is a vampire playing human in the eyes of the media. They see you skating instead of hunting. They see you mingle with humans, infatuated with one even. You're not intimidating and they're not afraid." Hara's amber eyes glow with warning. "They're getting bolder." _You need to control them._

Yuuri swallows painfully, running his tongue over his fangs. "I have to worry about the Grand Prix." _It is not my responsibility._

….

Hara breaks the silence with a loud exhale. "Alright Yuuri- _no-danna_. I am in no position to make demands. But I will do all I can to assist. First off…" He gestures to the unconscious girl, "That's Kirari- _chan_ from the convenience store. I know where she lives so I could take her home for you if that's acceptable."

"And you won't pull off anything funny?" Yuuri asks with narrowed eyes. Hara blinks once before chuckling.

"Of course not, _danna_ will kill me before my fangs touch her neck!"

"That's not tru-" Yuuri bites his lips, rolling his eyes as he passes the girl into Hara's waiting arms.

"Good night, Yuuri- _no_ - _danna_." Hara bows before disappearing with the girl.

* * *

With a groan, Yuuri plops down on his bed hard enough to bounce several times before settling. He can hear Makkachin's happy barks from down the hall as Viktor greets him with a laugh.

He closes his eyes, burying his face in the pillow. His night training usually ends around three, leaving him enough time to rest in preparation for skating practice. The whole ordeal last night kept him up until dawn, causing him to sleep until 12 in the afternoon. He had the luck of waking up to Viktor squatting at his bedside, a razor sharp smile plastered on his face. _Right_ …he had told Viktor today would be an early practice. Yuuri had no excuses ready and kept silent as Viktor yanked him out of bed, draped a jacket over his shoulders, and ushered him to Ice Castle in the middle of the day.

Sunlight doesn't kill vampires like the folklore suggests- his practice schedule would never hold up otherwise. Although long time exposure did leave him feeling nauseous and irritable. As a result, he'd always try to start practice at dawn, ending at eleven in the morning at the latest or start towards dusk to avoid the brunt of the afternoon sun. Competitions usually occur in the evening, so he was never too affected. His schedule confused Viktor a bit, but he didn't pry and Yuuri was quite thankful. Practicing for six hours with the sun shining full blast through the large windows had left him exhausted.

"Yuuri….Yuuri…"

His eyes snap open- _he must've dozed off_ \- and Viktor's face is in his personal space.

"Hmm?" He mumbles, closing his eyes again. He feels Viktor's exasperated puff of air brush against his cheeks.

"I'm heading down to town for dinner tonight. There's a _shōchū_ tasting event at Kuma, do you want to come, Yuuri?" He smiles, pressing a finger against Yuuri's forehead.

"Mmm…I'm tired, you go ahead." Yuuri hums under his breath. A hand runs through his hair gently, and he leans into it.

"Okay~ good night Yuuri." Viktor's whimsical laugh reaches his ears before he falls asleep.

* * *

" _Sayonara_!" Viktor waves with a wide grin, watching his new friends stumble away in the opposite direction. The streets are slowly emptying as people break off from their respective groups, calling for rides or walking home. The event had been bustling with popularity, and he got to taste so many different variations of alcohol. Initially, people from all over came up to him asking for autographs, photos, even asking him to speak some words of Russian. But as the night went on they were more interested in drinking and dancing with him, fame forgotten- _much to his relief_. By the time the bar event ended, he had the numbers of dozens and happily buzzed memories.

With a cheerful beat in his steps, he turns to make his way back to Yu-topia. He pulls at his jacket collar, letting out a loud puff of air - the _shōchū_ had been delicious, and it warmed him considerably.

If only Yuuri could taste it too. He thinks with a smile, turning the corner and entering a quieter street. Well…he'd probably not do so well with alcohol. He chuckles, rubbing at his nose. Yuuri…thinking about Yuuri always makes Viktor's head spin with awe and confusion. Waking up each day, knowing Yuuri was in the other room, probably still asleep- because Yuuri seems to have a thing for not practicing at a normal time. Watching Yuuri's skating, skating _with_ Yuuri for hours on end. The boy from that strange night was no longer a mere dream. He wasn't an unattainable concept an ocean away. Viktor is _here_ and so is Yuuri. It still shakes him to core when he thinks about it.

Amazement aside, Yuuri is an enigma. Even though they live together, he still can't understand the way Yuuri does things. Some days he would be up at the break of dawn, knocking at Viktor's door, jacket on and skating bag in hand. Other days, Viktor would have to drag him out of the house, Yuuri only relenting once the clock is past five in the afternoon. Watching Yuuri skate also brings him confusion. His moves always seem calculated, his entire frame tense. Yet it doesn't seem like Yuuri is trying to dampen his skating ability. It was more like he's holding back…something else. There is also the way Yuuri holds himself in the presence of others. He rarely allows himself to touch others, his hands always hovering and hesitating over Viktor, never reaching. His smiles are warm but he never oversteps boundaries. He'd give Viktor these long looks when he thinks he isn't looking, but Viktor is- he always is. Yuuri stares intensely with those eyes- _chocolate brown with hazel specks that glimmered against the light reflected from the ice_ -staring at Viktor in a way that seems to penetrate his very soul. But they look at him like he's some fragile treasure that belongs in a glass case, and it frustrates Viktor _so much_.

All these questions are hanging on the tip of his tongue, but every time he considers speaking up, he notices the way Yuuri's eyes flash in alarm, shoulders tense and back straight- as if ready to retreat. When he sees that, the words die at his lips. Because he can't- _he has_ _ **nothing**_ _left_ \- he can't risk _losing_ Yuuri. If he did, he would-

 _ **Cough-!**_

The sudden noise shocks him out of his thoughts, and Viktor comes to a stop. He looks around; he had wandered onto an unfamiliar street in midst his frenzied thoughts. He turns his attention to the open alleyway between two closed shops. The coughing sounds again, frantic and wet.

"H-hello?" He calls out, inching closer out of concern. He peers into the alley, squinting in the darkness. There is a shift in the shadows, and he blinks hard. The mass of darkness forms the shape of a human leaning against a wall, breathing heavily.

"Um," He licks his lip, wracking his brain for the correct words, " _daijoubu_?". He moves closer when the figure suddenly falls to the ground. He kneels down besides the man, his cell phone is already in his hands in case it's a medical emergency.

"Hey!" He shakes the man on the shoulder, swallowing loudly. Shit, if he calls the police what would he even say? What street was he on? What was the Japanese word for street? For injured? He shakily scrolls through his contact list. Maybe he should call Yuuri….

A hand grabs his wrist and the phone falls to the ground with a loud _clack_. The man isn't coughing anymore, but his breathing is still heavy. He lifts his head, and Viktor sees brown eyes.

"You're Viktor…Nikiforov…" The man murmurs in English, and Viktor sighs in relief.

" _Да хорошо,_ anyways are you okay?" He speaks in a flurry of English. "Do you need to go to the hospital? I'll call someone-" He reaches for his phone, pausing when his hands land on nothing. He stares at the floor; eyes scanning- he could've sworn it was _right there_ -

"No! Um…drunk?" The man quickly says, stumbling around the English word and Viktor relaxes slightly. So it wasn't life-threatening, thank god…but his phone.

"That's good to hear!" He smiles, turning back to feel the ground. "But if you need help getting home, I can help. Let me just find my phone, I'm sure I dropped it right here."

"You're Viktor Nikiforov." The man repeats, his stare intense and hot.

Viktor spares him a glance, "Yup, in the flesh. Are you a fan? I can sign something once we get you home. But probably not a picture though." he laughs sheepishly. "I'm a bit tipsy."

The man is still staring and Viktor finds himself fighting to look away from the intensity of it. He swallows again, his hands stalling to a stop. The phone isn't on the ground anymore.

The man starts speaking, but in rapid Japanese and Viktor cannot follow it completely. He can only stare in confusion, wondering what exactly he had walked into. There are some words he can pick out of the mess. Words like _beautiful_ and _pretty_ filter out and reach his mind. _Ahh_ …he deflates a bit… _beauty_ …just another fan.

But then the tone of the sentences change, and there is darkness in there. More unfamiliar vocabulary hits him in a hate-filled rant until suddenly, the man utters a word that brings shivers down Viktor's spine.

" _Katsuki_ …" He catches Yuuri's name in the middle of the tirade and he freezes.

"Yuuri? What about Yuuri?" His full attention is on the man now, his aqua eyes piercing the brown ones.

 _ **Ensnared**_.

His back hits the cement wall of the shop, and he winces with a hiss.

" _Что_ -?!" He barely gets out before hands slam against the wall on either sides of his head. He blinks, staring down at the man trapping him. Viktor is at least a head taller; he could easily kick his way out. But the man mentioned Yuuri, what did he want with him? Is Yuuri okay? Was there something going on that he hadn't noticed-

The man leans in, his eyes shining almost abnormally and Viktor can't look away. The man's lips are mere breaths away; he can practically feel them move against his own as he speaks, deliberately slow and clear enough for Viktor to understand.

" _Katsuki Yuuri's human."_

Then the lips press against his, and he can't breathe. A rush of foreign feelings fill his body, and he's frozen in place. Nothing else in the dark alley matters anymore, nothing in the world matters anymore; he blanks out completely. _What_ …

His mind is grasping for thoughts. _This is bad, this isn't right, I don't know this person at all_ \- they all rush by in a haze, disappearing off a cliff as his body grows numb. His jaw goes slack without his permission, and suddenly there's tongue in the mix, rubbing hot and wet against his mouth. He winces when something sharp slices against his bottom lip, but he's unable to lift his arms to push the intruder away. Iron floods his mouth, and suddenly the man's movements are much more aggressive.

The bricks dig into his back, his head scraping against the wall as the man pushes hard against him, but it just feels _so good_. Their mouths break apart, and he lets out a breathless gasp. The lips are trailing down his cheek, smearing the blood from his torn lip all over his skin. Soft kisses feather across his chin, going lower and lower.

" _Г-_ _г_ _овно-! " Viktor's_ breath hitches when the man lands a particular hard kiss against his neck. There is a strange pressure on his mind, and all he feels is shots of pleasure as the man continues sucking at the same spot. His mouth is open, saliva tinted pink dripping out as he pants heavily. He's had lovers, so many lovers, yet none of them had ever kissed like _this_ before. It's- _fuck_ -it feels so nice- _hot_ -unbelievable. There's no way- _ **hot**_ -this wasn't human-

He's slipping; he can vaguely feel his legs growing heavier and heavier, his body sinking into a vat of thick honey. His mind is under, and he can't _think_. A hand presses against the small of his back, keeping him up. The other hand buries deep in his hair, pulling his head to the side to allowing better access to his neck. His shoulder is on fire, his neck wet and throbbing, and he's _burning_.

He can barely keep his eyes open, but at this point he hardly even cares. He hears the pounding of his heart echo in his head, and black spots are dancing in the corner of his vision. He was floating miles and miles away, and it was fine.

It was fine…

* * *

Yuuri's head jerks sharply as he wakes up, half his body hanging off the bed. Yawning, he scrubs his face with one hand, the other feeling around for his glasses. All he feels is Makkachin's warm weight on his stomach, and he chuckles while slipping his glasses on.

Blinking, he casts a glance around the room. The moon is high in the sky, filtered light peeking in through the blinds to highlight the room in streaks of silver. He had slept away the entire evening.

"Come on, Makka. Up up…" He pats the dog's side softly, and Makkachin whines as he wakes up. "You're such a big boy, aren't you?" Yuuri coos softly, rubbing his hands on Makka's cheeks like Viktor does every day. Loud exclamations of affection and excitement are the only things he can pull from the poodle's feedback.

On routine, he spreads his mind a bit further to do a quick check around Yu-topia. It's only one in the morning so his parents are still moving around the inn, cleaning up the onsen. Mari- _nee_ was back in her room, surfing the internet. And Viktor-

He blinks; Viktor's presence isn't in the inn. He falls back onto the mattress with a loud exhale, his hand running through Makkachin's fur. Is he still out? He did say he was going out to drink…

He senses the additional person in the room two seconds before Makkachin does. He leaps out of the bed, arm outstretched to pull the window up. Glowing amber eyes greet his. Makkachin is growling, his paws scratching against Yuuri's legs.

"Hara- _san_. What brings you here?" He can't bring himself to smile, his hand reaching back to pat Makkachin's head in reassurance. He knows there are vampires crawling all over town but other than Minako, they rarely show their faces here even if Yuuri was familiar with them. Hara isn't the type to cause trouble, but his entire face is tense. All Yuuri can feel from him is flashes of unease and concern.

" _Danna_ …there's trouble." He isn't moving to enter the inn, but his entire frame is leaning forward in urgency and Yuuri's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "What are you talking about, Hara-" He is interrupted when Hara reaches in to grasp his shoulders, uttering a question that makes his mind stop.

" _Where is your human_?"

…

His mind is searching the _entire_ city a second later.

Hara falls back with a surprised cry when Yuuri pushes past him through the window, disappearing in a flash. Makkachin paws at the window, barking after the two blurs heading down towards the city.

* * *

His legs are burning from the exertion, but Yuuri doesn't dare stop to take a quick rest. He can vaguely sense Hara falling behind, unable to keep up with his pace but Yuuri's focus is on something entirely different.

Viktor.

Viktor. Viktor. Viktor.

Yuuri's so used to observing Viktor, he had found his presence within seconds of looking.

 _Pain, heat, panic, confusion, pleasure, and_ _ **fear**_ \- the feedback he got from Viktor was alarming, feelings he's _never_ felt Viktor project before.

His feet barely graze the roof tiles as he jumps from building to building, desperately zeroing in on Viktor's feedback- which is getting more faint by the second. He's close by, Yuuri knows it.

 _Pleasure, pleasure…pleasure-_

 _ **Yuuri.**_

His eyes widen.

 _Silence._

The feedback from Viktor is completely silent.

 _ **!**_

Yuuri stumbles, nearly tripping off the edge of a roof. His nails are digging into his palms as they tremble, sweat gathering on his forehead.

"No….No. Nonono…" He's whispering to no one, legs shaking as he pushes himself even further. He grabs a shop sign, swinging himself onto a new street.

He sees them.

The vampire brat from two nights ago; his mind hazy drunk on blood, head down with his fangs buried in-

 **Viktor**.

His silver hair shining as brightly as any other day, his tall frame crumpled and heavy against the young one's arms. His mind- _silent_.

Yuuri's body is moving before he forms a thought. A snarl on his lips-the guttural sound leaving his throat doesn't sound human- his hands open, fingernails turning sharp like talons.

 _ **Swipe**_

He slides to a stop; his arms are heavy with a comforting weight- Viktor is in his arms- _safesafesafe_. Yuuri's hands are wet and hot. The young one is sprawled on the ground-gurgling around the _gaping hole_ in his throat. Choking sounds are accompanied with _squelching_ as his healing factor struggles to knit the skin together. Blood paints the floor between them in a grotesque masterpiece.

Yuuri's bloody hands clench into tight fists- _the blood_ -he smells it- it's _**Viktor's**_ -

His lips curl back, his fangs growing _longer_ and _fiercer_ as his mind whirls in a hurricane of unmitigated _rage_. How dare he. How _**fucking**_ dare he.

He unleashes his aura without holding back even a fraction of it. He feels it spread like a poisonous miasma- it's effect clear as day.

The young one's hands are pressed against his throat trying to staunch the spurts of blood. When he senses Yuuri's aura, his hands freeze completely, trembling. His bloodshot eyes turn to stare at Yuuri's looming form.

"I…I'm…sorry-…Y-Yuuri- _sama_ -" His words are drowned in his wounds, but fear is the only response Yuuri senses from the brat. His eyes flash with murderous intent, and the young one cowers.

"If I ever see your face again,"- _If you touch Viktor again_ -

" **I will kill you**."

The other vampire nods vehemently, Viktor's blood still flowing from his open throat and Yuuri wants him _dead_ right then and there-

The young one scrambles to his feet, stumbling away before Yuuri makes his final decision.

But he's not satisfied. Every part of his being is still quaking with unrelenting anger. The blood on his hands is sticky, there's chunks of ripped-off flesh trapped under his fingernails, he wants to vomit- but he's still so _angry_ -

His aura flares again, and this time he lets it be known to every single undead being in the city.

 _ **Hasetsu is mine.**_

"Ngn-!"

Yuuri chokes on his breath when Viktor stirs in his arms, unsettled by the sheer intensity of his aura. Viktor. _Fuck_ he nearly forgot-

"Viktor….Viktor?" He lowers himself to his knees, patting Viktor's cheeks frantically. He flinches, pulling back when his fingers paint red streaks on the Russian's pale face- he's freezing cold. Yuuri's shaking, unable to look away- he was never able to look away from Viktor. His blue eyes are hidden behind closed lids, bruising bags under them. His lips are tinged blue, and he hears Viktor's frantic heart pounding desperately, pumping what little blood he has left- the sound is deafening and it echoes in Yuuri's mind relentlessly. His thoughts are tormenting him, screaming accusations at should've went with him. If only he hadn't fallen asleep. If only he had woken up sooner. If only he had moved faster. He should've asserted himself earlier. He shouldn't have skated Viktor's routine. Yuuri should have retired. Then Viktor wouldn't have come here. He wouldn't have been put in danger. Yuuri shouldn't have lowered his guard, shouldn't have believed that everything was going to be fine. He shouldn't have _fallen in love_. This is all Yuuri's fault. Always hesitating. Always screwing up. _Useless_ -

"Yuuri!"

There are hands pressed against his ears, and he takes a shuddered breath. His cheeks are wet with blood tears, and he blinks them away. Through his blurred vision, he sees long brown hair.

"M-minako- _sen_ -" He lowers his head, soft whines leaving his throat as he struggles to find enough breath to speak.

"Easy…easy! Deep breaths…one…two…three…four…count with me Yuuri." She orders, and he nods. It takes several moments for the dark spots in his vision to disappear.

"Why…are you here, Minako- _sensei_?" He says after calming down. She lets out a breath, blowing strands of hair out of her face.

"With the way you were projecting? I felt your aura from my apartment." She frowns before cuffing Yuuri on the head, earning a hiss.

"Focus Yuuri! Viktor needs immediate help." She moves to stand, and Yuuri flinches, pulling Viktor's unconscious form closer. Right, he can't afford to panic right now. Viktor…

He pushes Viktor's hair out of the way, tilting his head in order to examine the bite mark. The holes are bleeding sluggishly, and he leans in to lick them close-

"Stop." Minako's hand on his shoulder stills him. "It was left open too long. We have to get them sanitized first or there will be internal infection. Come on." Her tone is urgent, and he merely nods, standing.

"Yuuri, we have to get back to Yu-topia. Press against the puncture wounds to stop the bleeding." She is speaking slowly and clearly, needing Yuuri to stay grounded.

He nods, and shifts Viktor, looping an arm under his knees to lift him close. Minako steps forward to press a handkerchief against the holes in Viktor's neck.

"Hara- _san_ and I will run to the hospital and grab some blood, okay? Viktor lost a lot and he needs a transfusion. Tell your mom to get the things ready okay? She'll know what to do. _Go, Yuuri_."

He moves.

His surroundings change in a blur as he whizzes by buildings…then trees as he sees Yu-topia in the near distance. His grip on Viktor is steady, and he is barely jarred in Yuuri's arms. But he's too _still_ , he's too _light_. His head is pressed against his chest; Yuuri can hear his shallow breaths. His eyes are trained on Viktor more often than on the road in front of him.

He slides the doors open with his foot, stumbling into the inn, panting in exhaustion as well as fear.

"Mom? Dad? Please…please help…" He's shouting down the halls. There are guests in the rooms, but he doesn't care if they see. Viktor….Viktor's in trouble.

"Y-yuuri?!" His mom appears from a hallway, a hand over her mouth when she sees the scene before her. Yuuri supposes it must be quite a sight- seeing her son standing barefoot at the doorway shaking like a leaf, carrying an unresponsive Viktor, both of them covered in blood.

"What's going on-" His dad is close behind and he comes to a stop too, just as shocked as Hiroko.

"Please…please…" He doesn't think he can articulate clearly anymore. He staggers further into the inn, his parents rushing forward to survey the scene.

"He's lost a lot of blood. Transfusion...he needs…" His chest is heaving, and his vision is blurring again.

Thankfully that seems to snap his parents out of their initial shock. They nod and move quickly.

"Yuuri, bring him to his room, I'll grab the supplies." Hiroko waves Yuuri forward, and Toshiya calls for Mari.

There's a flurry of footsteps, and Yuuri finds himself entering Viktor's room. He slowly sags down to lay Viktor down on the bed gently, shoving cushions under his legs to alleviate shock. He can hear Mari- _nee_ and his dad reassuring guests, urging them to return to their rooms. The feedback he gets from his family is buzzing with concern and _acceptance_. A trembling smile reaches his lips, and his eyes water again.

The door slides open again and his mom walks in, arms full of equipment. Mari is right behind her, holding tubes and other machinery.

"Yuuri dear, deep breaths." Hiroko cautions as she settles besides Viktor's bed, immediately moving to set up the IV stands and tubing.

"Does he have a fever, Yuuri?" Mari asks as she waves a sphygmomanometer in the air. Yuuri brushes a hand over Viktor's forehead, shaking his head.

"Mmk, I'm gonna take his blood pressure, okay?" Mari kneels down on the other side of the bed, wrapping the cuff around Viktor's right arm.

"Thanks Mari- _nee_ …." Yuuri mumbles, and Mari snorts under her breath.

"No prob. You all went through this when it was me."

Yuuri flushes red, looking away. "That…that was my fault." It was when he had first turned. He was one of the first type of young ones. When he finally snapped, he had attacked Mari and nearly killed her in his hungered frenzy. If it hadn't been for Minako- _sensei_ and his parents' quick thinking, Mari would've…she would've….

Mari sighs dramatically, reaching over to ruffle Yuuri's hair playfully. "It's okay, Yuuri. That's in the past. Let's work hard to help your boyfriend right now, yeah?"

"H-he's not my-" He trails off, sputtering while Mari snickers as she records the readings.

"Knock knock." Hara slides the window open, waving several bags of fluids, "Anyone order isotonic saline?"

Hiroko grabs them from his hands, whispering words of gratitude. Minako walks into the room with more bags, his dad following behind.

"Most of the guests have gone back to their rooms, so there shouldn't be a problem if we aren't too loud. Oh, I also locked Makkachin in your room, Yuuri. I didn't want him running in here, he might get tangled up in the tubing." Toshiya announces with a tired smile, and Yuuri nods.

"Can you stick these in the warmer?" Minako hands the bags to Mari. The lights shine through the viscous red, the label reading _O-positive_.

"Mom, can you attach these to the stand?"

"Toshiya- _san_ , find the stopwatch?"

"Hara- _san_ , can you run back and get more saline if we run out?"

"Roger…"

Yuuri feels utterly useless by Viktor's side, trying to stay out of the way as his family and friends rush in and out of the room with the calm air of professionals. He grabs Viktor's icy hands in a tight grip. It's his fault…his fault.

"Yuuri." His mom's soft voice reaches his ears when she touches his shoulder lightly. He looks up, and she gives him a gentle smile.

"The blood is warm enough for transfusion now. Can you find his vein?" She holds up a needle, and Yuuri swallows tightly before nodding. He pulls Viktor's bloodied jacket off, pushing up the sleeves to reveal pale arms. He takes the needle before lifting Viktor's limp arm in his hand.

He runs his fingers- _dry with gore_ -over his inner arm. Viktor's skin is near white, and his blood is pumping too weakly for the veins to show visibly. Yuuri's eyes gleam and he sees them with ease. His hands shake, and he hands the needle back to his mom, pointing at the blood vessels.

He moves away to sit at the foot of the bed, burying his head in his hands, legs bouncing as his mom sticks the needle in.

"Mari, start the infusion pump." Hiroko whispers, and Mari flips the switch with a stopwatch in her other hand.

"Minako- _senpai_ , Yuuri? Will you two be okay with the blood?"

There's shuffling and Yuuri feels Minako's reassuring grip on his shoulder.

"We'll be okay."

"Okay, flow rate count starting….now."

"1 milliliter per minute…"

There is complete silence, save for the whirring of equipment as they watch the bags of blood and saline slowly drain empty.

"…Fifteen minutes…no reaction so far."

"Good, increase transfusion rate to 4mL per minute."

"Switch to next bag."

Yuuri doesn't know how much time has passed since the transfusion began. His mind is vaguely aware, only working to keep track of who leaves and enters the room. The rest of the city is silent, while Yu-topia is filled with the sound of machinery and soft whispers of directions.

"Yuuri?"

He lifts his head, blinking blearily. Mari is holding out a warm towel and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He takes them, wiping the blood and gore from his hands absent-mindedly. She takes the towel from him, ruffling his hair again before leaving the room. He looks back; his dad is detaching the pump while Hara picks up all the empty bags.

He turns around completely, crawling back towards the head of the bed. His hand hovers over Viktor's hands for a moment before he lets himself touch down.

His skin is considerably warmer, and Yuuri lets out a shuttered breath, bringing Viktor's hand to rub against his cheek. He feels tears well up again, and forces them to stay in. "Thank god…thank god…" He whispers. He can hear his dad's relieved laugh as well.

"The blood transfusion should keep him in the safe now. Your mom's going to make some dishes loaded with iron." He pats Yuuri on the back, "It's going to be okay, son."

"Dad…thank you….thank you so much." Yuuri hiccups, feeling the tears fall. His cheeks are painted pink, chest quaking. Because he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve the sheer amount of love and acceptance his family has given him. The amount of studying they must've done after Mari's incident. The amount of work they've put into learning how to pull off a correct blood transfusion. It's almost five in the morning. They've been running around- frantically working to keep Viktor alive- pulling through for Yuuri when he was at his weakest. No words can convey his gratitude and joy.

Toshiya smiles, rubbing Yuuri's back. "Viktor is important to you, right? That means he's important to us too."

Hiroko peeks in, placing a tray on the nightstand. "Yuuri, when Vicchan wakes up make sure he drinks some juice. I'll go make something filling too. Ahhh...what's high in iron? I could pull out that piece of flank meat…g _yūdon_? Oh what about _nikujaga_?" She trails off as she rushes back out the door. Toshiya laughs wholeheartedly, causing Yuuri to crack a smile too.

"Well, I'll leave you be. It's almost time to get the morning bentos ready for the guests." With that, his dad leaves the room too.

Yuuri reaches for a wet towel, turning to wipe the dried blood off Viktor's cheeks. He barely stirs.

Hara watches him silently, wrapping the tubing into a tight coil, placing it back in the bag. "Yuuri- _no_ - _danna_ , you've been up all night. Will you be alright?"

Yuuri traces the dark circles under Viktor's eyes with a hum. "The same goes to you, Hara- _san_ …." He stalls, turning back to give Hara a deep bow. "Thank you so much for your help. If it weren't for your warning, I don't know what would've happened…"

Hara waves a hand dismissively, "It's only natural, _danna_. I'm just relieved that you've finally asserted your dominance over Hasetsu…." Hara pauses for a moment, "I'm glad your human is safe…." He turns to stare at Viktor's sleeping form. "They're so fragile..."

Yuuri can only nod in agreement, brushing a stray strand of hair behind Viktor's ear. Hara laughs softly.

"Now, if you will excuse me, Yuuri- _no_ - _danna_. Have a good day." With that, the older vampire's presence disappears.

"Ngn…"

Yuuri nearly leaps off the bed when Viktor stirs. He glances around the room, taking inventory of all the equipment strewn across the floor and nearly faints. Moving at an inhuman pace, he pushes all the machinery into the hallway before Viktor even opens his eyes.

"V-Viktor?" He whispers, returning to his bedside. His eyes are searching desperately, drinking in the sight of Viktor's every movement. He's moving, he's _alive_ , he's okay.

His breath catches in his throat when he sees Viktor's blue eyes for the first time tonight. He's blinking blearily, dazed and confused.

"Yuu…ri…?" His voice is scratchy, and Yuuri holds up a finger, reaching for the tray with his other hand.

"Can you sit up?" He reaches under Viktor, arm guiding him into a sitting position. The Russian sways, and Yuuri shifts until Viktor is half leaning against him.

"Yuuri…" His eyes close again, and he's pressing his forehead against Yuuri's chest.

"Here, drink this." Yuuri coaxes softly, lifting the glass of juice towards Viktor's face. "Viktor, here."

" _Нет_ … _нeт_... _я не хочу_ …" Viktor mutters while shaking his head like a child refusing medicine, and Yuuri can't help giving him an exasperated laugh.

"Come on, Viktor. You'll feel better if you drink it." He urges the glass against Viktor's lips.

" _Почему_ …" Viktor whines, but he parts his mouth without too much fussing. Yuuri keeps the glass up until Viktor pushes it away. He's blinking rapidly, glancing around with a confused expression, and Yuuri licks his lips nervously.

"Yuuri…?" He studies Yuuri's face, eyes widening when he sees the faint tracks of his bloody tears. " _Что случилось?! Ты в порядке? Ты_ -ah...are you okay, Yuuri? Are you hurt? Your face is red…" He's conscious enough to revert back to English. Yuuri flinches, a dozen excuses running through his mind, but it's too late. Viktor's gaze trails down, and he sees the dark stains on Yuuri's shirt. Alarmed, he moves to sit up fully before Yuuri can stop him.

"!-Ah-!" Viktor's face scrunches up in pain and he winces. His body curls in on itself, hands reaching up automatically to press against the-

 _The puncture holes._

They're still there- _shit-_

Yuuri lunges forward, grabbing Viktor's hands as tight as he dared. Viktor makes a surprised sound of protest, but Yuuri yanks him forward, forcing aqua eyes to stare into his mocha ones.

"It's okay, Viktor." He speaks firmly, forcing his voice to stay steady. His hands are trembling as he allows his pheromones to flood the room, pouring all his allure into his eyes.

Immediately the effect takes place. Viktor stops struggling completely, his attention solely on Yuuri. Aqua eyes darken into a stormy blue haze, and his face falls slack and emotionless.

"It's okay…" He repeats Yuuri's words, and it sounds flat and wrong. _It's all wrong_. He never wanted to use his powers on Viktor. But he can't let Viktor know the truth. Not yet, it's too risky-

He places a hand on the back of Viktor's head, pushing him to rest his chin against his shoulder- and Viktor allows him to. Yuuri reaches for the abandoned bottle of rubbing alcohol and a clean towel.

"You're fine, Viktor. You just got a bit too drunk." He dictates, shivering when Viktor hums against his shoulder. He flicks the bottle open, soaking the towel thoroughly.

"It's okay, Viktor. It's okay." He repeats, pressing the towel against the two holes. Viktor barely stiffens at the sudden sting, and Yuuri continues to whisper the soft reassurances, feeling his voice shake with every word.

He drops the rag with a gasp, reaching to tilt Viktor's head enough to bare his neck.

"You're okay, Viktor. You're okay." He swallows as he leans in closer.

"I'm okay." Viktor repeats without missing a beat.

Yuuri's lips are against Viktor's neck and he inhales.

The only thing he can smell is the scent of the young vampire.

He winces, eyes narrowed and his anger is flaring once again. His fangs brush against the puncture holes and it sends a jolt through his body. The urge to sink his teeth in and replace them with his own is burning through him and _God_ , he wants to do it. He wants to mark Viktor; he wants to let everyone know that _**Viktor is his**_ and no one can touch him ever again-

He can't.

He clenches his eyes shut, running his tongue over the holes- tasting the bitterness of ethanol and the faintest hint of Viktor's sweet blood mingled in with transfused cells. The skin around the wound moves to knit itself close with the help of his saliva. He keeps his mouth over the holes, feeling them grow smaller and smaller until all he can feel is tender skin.

He sucks at the new flesh, shivering when he hears Viktor's soft intake of breath. He's moving on autopilot as he leans in with his hands tangled in silver strands, massaging the scalp to earn more gasps and moans. Viktor's still in trance, their minds connect in a constant loop of feedback. His mind is flooding with Viktor's projections- confusion drowning under pleasure as well as Yuuri's own _want_ bouncing back at him.

Viktor's back hits the mattress, and Yuuri keeps pushing forward, straddling him; his head is still buried in his neck. He lifts his mouth to take a breath, his lips moving up, peppering kisses along Viktor's jawline, his hips twitching. Keening noises leave Viktor's throat, and Yuuri's mouth is a breath away from Viktor's.

They lock gazes, cloudy blue on brown.

"Yuuri…" Viktor's eyes are wet and bursting with emotions- _love, want, lust_ -

 _ **Stop.**_

 _ **!**_

Yuuri throws himself back, falling off the bed with a thud. That one word- he didn't know if it was his own projection or Viktor's but it was enough. He is awake again. He scrubs at his eyes, his glasses falling off his face as dry sobs wrack his frame- _fuck_. He fucked up.

"….Yuuri…"

He pulls himself off the ground and back to Viktor's side. His allure is still going strong, but he refuses to meet Viktor's eyes. His face is flushed with guilt and shame. He had done the thing he promised not to do. He swore he'd never take advantage of Viktor like that. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right, but he had done it anyways. He didn't deserve to see the shine in Viktor's eyes anymore. Not when he knows what he would be greeted with-kindness, love, _forgiveness_.

He twitches when Viktor cups his face with his warm hands.

"Yuuri…" Viktor says again in the same, spell-bound voice, and Yuuri fights with himself for a good minute before looking up. Just as he had predicted, Viktor's face, though still pale and clammy, is shining with adoration.

It's beautiful.

"I love you." His smile is warm and dopey, and Yuuri feels like crying again.

He tilts his head to the side, reaching up to grasp Viktor's hands in his own. Yuuri's lips feather across Viktor's fingers before he pulls away. With a smile, he looks up to meet Viktor's gaze.

"Sleep, Viktor."

Viktor's arms go slack and his body tilts as all his muscles relax on command. Yuuri catches him and lowers him back into bed, pulling the covers over him.

He walks out of the room mechanically, shutting off the lights before turning to enter his own. Makkachin pounces on him the moment he slides the door open. The poodle barks, tilting his head in confusion when Yuuri slides to the ground, burying his face in his fur. Makkachin turns his head to lick at the water dripping down Yuuri's cheeks. He sniffs when his tongue tastes a faint iron flavor, but stays perfectly still as Yuuri's sobs echo through Yu-topia.

* * *

 _/_

 _Two days later_

 _/_

"Yuuri~! I'm all better now, so let's go practice! Onwards!"

"Wha-?" Yuuri snorts out of his sleep, drool smeared across his chin as he smacks around for his glasses. Makkachin barks happily, rushing out the door to follow his owner. Yuuri blinks, staring at the doorway.

 _Practice…?_

Oh. Oh shit.

"W-wait, Viktor! You should still be in bed!" He scrambles to his feet, tripping over his skating bag as he runs out his room and down the hall.

"I've been resting for two days! It's just a bad hangover, I'm fine!" Viktor shouts from where he's pulling on his boots at the doorway.

"V-Viktor! You had a fever and didn't wake up for two days. You should take it easy!" Yuuri stutters out the lie as he rushes past his mom, giving her a hasty good morning.

"No can do! The Grand Prix is coming up!" Viktor shakes his head with a mischievous smile, yanking the door open. "And as your coach-" He announces, waltzing around to take a step outside.

And promptly starts to tilt sideways.

"Viktor!" Yuuri's at his side in a second, arms supporting his coach by the shoulders.

"Uwahh…" Viktor laughs breathlessly, his face white. "Yuuri, you're so fast…" He wobbles, leaning down to press his face against Yuuri's hair. "Okay, maybe I'm still a little dizzy." He admits softly, and Yuuri rolls his eyes.

"That's what happens when you get ahead of yourself. You should just relax. We can practice when you're better." Yuuri hums, brushing gravel off his bare feet as he helps Viktor back into the inn. "Mom, can you get some juice?" He calls out, hearing her yell back an affirmative.

"What's it with everyone and juice lately…" Viktor grumbles as he settles down in front of an empty dining table.

Yuuri laughs nervously as Hiroko walks into the room with two glasses of juice.

"It has sugar, Vicchan! Good for you!" Her English is broken, but the motherly tone transcends the language barrier easily, and Viktor laughs as he takes a sip.

"Thank you _okaa-san_!"

Yuuri buries his face in his hands as Viktor and Hiroko share a loud laugh.

"Ah that's right. Vicchan!" Hiroko announces in Japanese, and Viktor perks up at the sound of his nickname.

"You haven't been fully awake these two days, so I didn't have a chance but I'm going to make some g _yūdon_ since that's rich in iron. Do you want to watch? It's almost as good as _katsudon_!"

Viktor turns to Yuuri, listening as he translates. His eyes light up and he shoots to his feet as quick as he could without toppling over.

"Almost as good as _katsudon_?! _О_ _тлично_! Let's go _okaa-san_!" He shouts a quick goodbye to Yuuri, and is practically pushing Hiroko as they make their way towards the kitchen, laughing as they left.

Yuuri smiles, shaking his head in exasperation as he turns back to his own glass.

"You're not going to tell him?"

His lips pause at the edge of the glass. Minako and Hara are suddenly at the table besides him, a bottle of sake and two _ochokos_ between them.

"Isn't it a bit too early to be drinking, Minako- _sensei_ , Hara- _san_." He takes a sip. He does a sweep; Viktor and his mom are preoccupied with washing the rice.

"After all that's happened, I'd say we deserve a drink or two, Yuuri- _no_ - _danna_." Hara chuckles, grabbing the sake bottle. "Your anger made its mark. Everyone's treading on eggshells now."

His hands twitch around the glass. "I never meant to scare everyone. I just don't like it when they hurt people I value."

Minako is studying him carefully. She puts the _ochoko_ down. "You love him."

He chokes on juice, coughing for a minute before he stills, staring at the fine grain of the table.

"Yes. I do." He swallows, face warm.

"…"

Minako lets out a sigh. "You're going to have to tell him. A relationship won't work on a foundation of secrets."

"And face it, _danna_. This is one _hell_ of a secret." Hara pipes in, downing his drink.

"I know….I know…" The glass cracks in his hand, and he groans inwardly at the thought of explaining another ruined cup to his mom.

His mind trails back to Viktor. His feedback is filled with confusion as he tries to piece together Hiroko's Japanese and English. It is also laced with a veil of suspicion; when Yuuri digs deeper, he sees that it is stemmed from the hickey that is still noticeable on his tender skin. He pulls away immediately, the guilt rising up again- raking its claws on his body in attempt to drag him down.

He knows Minako is right. He can't continue this relationship- whether it be as student and coach or as lovers-if he keeps his nature a secret.

But…

 _Viktor's face, though still pale and clammy, is shining with adoration._

 _"I love you."_

He lets his eyes slip close as Minako and Hara vanish, having make their point. If he told…Viktor would no longer look at him with those loving eyes. He'd be disgusted. He'd be _scared_. And Yuuri….Yuuri isn't strong enough to push those eyes away.

He clenches his fists, taking a breath of resignation. He'd tell Viktor soon. Maybe by the end of the year. Maybe after the Grand Prix Final. He allows himself to make the selfish deadline.

Just a bit. Just a bit longer.

 _He wants to keep Viktor's eyes in his life._

* * *

 **Aye I love my random OC Hara- he's probably stoned 24/7 and he's the coolest**

 **Ahaha gee I wonder how this will turn out if there's a sequel *sweats nervously* If there's a sequel...should there be ;;**

 **You can come bother me about this on Tumblr too lmao (kkrazy256)**

 **I am a person with simple needs, but god I would die if someone drew me some scenes from this story. Like I would literally cry if someone gives me unconscious Viktor with blood smeared on his face. Or his teary face right before Yuuri stops himself :'D**


End file.
